psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Analyses of Social Issues and Public Policy
*'Description of subject matter covered' :From the website ::Analyses of Social Issues and Public Policy (ASAP) is an electronic journal sponsored by the Society for the Psychological Study of Social Issues. The journal is an outlet for timely and innovative psychological and related social science scholarship with implications for social action and policy. We seek to be a forum for publishing new work as well as discussion on alternative approaches to a variety of important and current social problems. By encouraging timely publication of well-written peer-reviewed work, we aim to facilitate communication between social science researchers and policy makers as well as with the public as a whole. Articles will communicate with a broad spectrum of interested individuals as well as with the social science community. Articles are published electronically as soon as they are accepted for publication. ::ASAP is not a thematic journal. Submissions in any content area related to the goals of SPSSI will be considered. They will be evaluated in terms of scholarly excellence as well as their relevance to social problems, social action and policy. ::Another journal sponsored by Society for the Psychological Study of Social Issues is the Journal of Social Issues. http://www.spssi.org/ Further details *'Office address:' *'Contact numbers:' *'Web presence:' SPSSI website :::::---Blackwell Publishing *'Submission details:' http://www.spssi.org/index.cfm?fuseaction=page.viewPage&pageID=918&nodeID=1 *'Publication frequency:' Annually in December *'Language:' English *'Cost etc.:' *'Impact factor:1.64' Category:Academic journal editors Full texts available online Volume 11 (2011) Volume 10 (2010) Volume 9 (2009) Volume 8 (2008) Volume 7 (2007) * Levenson, J. S., Brannon, Y. N., Fortney, T., & Baker, J. (2007). Public perceptions about sex offenders and community protection policies. Analyses of Social Issues and Public Policy, 7, 1-25. Full text Volume 6 (2006) * Sommers, S. R., Apfelbaum, E. P., Dukes, K. N., Toosi, N., & Wang, E. J. (2006). Race and media coverage of Hurricane Katrina: Analysis, implications, and future research questions. Analyses of Social Issues and Public Policy, 6, 1-17?. Full text * Mullen, E. & Skitka, L. J. (2006). When outcomes prompt criticism of procedures: An analysis of the Rodney King Case. Analyses of Social Issues and Public Policy, 6, 1-14?. Full text Volume 5 (2005) * Hodgetts, D., Cullen, A., & Radley, A. (2005). Television characterizations of homeless people in the United Kingdom. Analyses of Social Issues and Public Policy, 5, 29-48. Full text * Dunn, E. W., Moore, M., & Nosek, B. A. (2005). The war of the words: How linguistic differences in reporting shape perceptions of terrorism. Analyses of Social Issues and Public Policy, 5, 67-86. Full text * Lanning, K. (2005). The social psychology of the 2004 U.S. presidential election. Analyses of Social Issues and Public Policy, 5, pages?? Full text Volume 4 (2004) Volume 3 (2003) * Mullen, E., Bauman, C. W., Skitka, L. J. (2003). Avoiding the pitfalls of politicized psychology. Analyses of Social Issues and Public Policy, 3, 171-176. Full text Volume 2 (2002) * Lanning, K. (2002). Reflections on September 11: Lessons from four psychological perspectives. Analyses of Social Issues and Public Policy, 2, 27-34. Full text Volume 1 (2001) Category: Social psychology journals Category:Journals